When Flowers Blume
by cherryblossom1128
Summary: Ayame Miyasaki is a new girl at Seishun Acadamy. She is the type of girl who is strong-willed, shy and quiet at times , but can be out-going, and yada yada.Did I mention she has a thing for tennis? KikuAya pairing
1. Moving day

Disclaimer: I do not own Any characters from Prince of Tennis. 

Summary: Ayame Miyasaki is a new girl at Seishun Acadamy. She is the type of girl who is strong-willed, but shy and quiet at times, but can be out-going, and yadayada.. And did I say she has a thing for tennis? Kiku/Aya pairing.

Note: Its my first fic. just to let you know.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Ayame view_

Today was moving day, the day we all put our belongings in a moving truck and go to our new house. Hello my name is Ayame Miyasaki.

We are now at our new house and we are getting the boxes into our rooms. It was almost time to go to my new school. Um...I think it was called Seishun Acadamy or Seigaku.

Then I heard a voice calling my name, "Honey, I have your uniform here so why dont you go change?" It was my mom, she was always telling me things I already new or did. And I already have my uniform on and was outside getting few other things of mine that I was going to take to school.

_Kikumaru_

"Bye Eiji!" my mother called after my back.

"Bye nya!" I replied. I noticed I was a bit too early to go to school just yet but...

'Huh? Whats that truck doing here...at my old neighbors house...which they moved... oh! It might be someone moving here!' 'Whoa am I slow'

Maybe I'll go check it out!

normal view

Kikumaru ran over to where the truck was. He saw Girl around his age with the school uniform on talking to an older woman.When the older woman walked away the girl looked to his direction started walking over there.  
"Um hello" She said.  
"Uh..Hi...My name is Eiji Kikumaru. Whats yours?" he asked.

"Its Ayame Miyasaki." she replied. Kikumaru took his hand out for a hand shake but then he noticed that she had a box in her hands.

"I'm your next door neighbor..." Looking at the box she was holding and noticed that there was a tannis racket in there "Do you play tennis?" eiji asked.

"Huh?" Confused why he new, then looking down at the box."Oh..Yes I do, you go to the Seigaku school right? Is there a tennis club there?"

"Uh...yeah! I'm one of the Seigaku regulars!"

"Really? thats cool. Are you going to school now?" she asked.

"Yeah...do you wanna walk with me?"he asked.

"Sure! I'd really like that!" She put the box down and took her school bag and tennis bag with her.

Now with the box down eiji could get a better look at her. She had waist length black hair with bluish highlights, purple-blue eyes, and 5to7 centimeters shorter than him.

"Shall we go nya?" he asked.

"sure..." Ayame said her good byes to her parents and headed off to school woth Kikumaru. 'Nya? he has a interesting use of vocabulary...' giggle'oh well, he seems nice enough'.


	2. Lets introduce ourselves!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Prince of Tennis. But I do own Ayame Miyasaki.

Note: Hey people its me cherryblossom1128! but you can call me Sakura-chan! Sorry for the slow beginning. Well, here is chappie 2!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to school was mostly Kikumaru asking questions or talking about the tennis club members and stuff. Ayame either answered the questions or simply nodded, wanting to hear more about the tennis club's matches that he was telling. Although she giggled everytime he said 'nya' in his sentence. When she did that Kikumaru just looked at her with a confused look wondering what was funny but then went on with his story.

When they reached their school, Kikumaru guided Ayame to the office where she would get her assigned class. Ayame told him that he could go to his classroom and that she would see him later.

"I hope we're in the same class nya." Eiji said over his shoulder as he was leaving.

"Me too.." Ayame replied as she waved at Eiji's retreating back.

Classroom

The teacher walked in with a smile and said, "Everyone, I have an annoucement to make. We are having a new student today to join us!" This got Eiji's ears to perk up.

"Come on in Miyasaki-san." the teacher said. This got Eiji all excited knowing that it was Ayame the teacher was talking about. The door opened reavealing Ayame. As she wlked in she saw Kikumaru sitting at a desk with a huge smile plastered on his face. This got her face to light up. (and blush at the same time)

There were little shouts in the background like "wow she's cute!" or "Maybe she could eat lunch with us today!" and all the other things you would hear.

"This is Ayame Miyasaki. Everyone, please feel free to show her around school, and help her if she is lost." "Ayame I'm Mrs.Kurayami your teacher."

'Ku..Kurayami...doesn't that mean darkness? And she looks like a happy-go-lucky teacher too!' Ayame thought.

"Miyasaki-san you can sit...next to Kikumaru-san!" "Kikumaru please raise your hand." the teacher said. She walked over to her seat.  
"Hi Ayame! Guess we're in the same class!" Eiji said happily. Ayame just smiled at him.  
That for some reason made Eiji blush.

Her first, second, third , and fourth period went by quickly. It was time for lunch. "Ayame! Come eat with us!" She heard Eiji yell. She quickly got her lunch and followed Kikumaru with some other people.

"Everyone, this is Ayame Miyasaki! My new next door neighbor nya!" Eiji said. 

"I'm Syuusuke Fuji, nice to meet you." Ayame noticed him from earlier in class, he was the one with closed eyes and always had a smile on his face.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen." he said cooly.

"Takeshi Momoshiro! you can call me Momo-chan though!"

"Kaoru Kaidoh..."

"Mamushi you mean." momo said.

"What! Are trying to pick a fight!" kaidoh yelled. And they both went beating eachother up.

"I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka." he said in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm Inui. Whats your blood type? Whats your height and weight? Do you play any sports? I need some data. But then again, there is a 93 chance you will not answer these questions." Ayame seemed kinda scared of him.

"I'm Oishi. pleased to meet you."

"Uh...hi, I'm Kawamura." just then Fuji gave him a racket. The colors of his eyes changed as he..."BURNING! WELCOME TO SEIGAKU! WE ARE THE SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB REGULARS! GREAT!"

It seems that she was also afraid of him too.

"You are all in the Tennis club?" she asked

"Yup! Tezuka here is the captain Oishi is vice captian. Fuji is called the prodijy at school and Ryoma is the only 1st year regular, Kawamura is the strong one, Inui is the data dude, and Momo and Kaidoh...well those two are the two dunces." Eiji said teasingly.

"What! That wasnt very nice Eiji-sempai!"

Hoi hoi, gomen nya." " did I mention Oishi and I are called the golden pairs? I do acrobatic things."

"Wow you all seem so...how do I say it...interesting!" Ayame said although she kinda sounded weird.

"Oh yeah, Ayame can I call you Aya-chan?" Eiji asked

"Uh..sure" she said.

This time it was Fuji turn to talk, "You play tennis right? Are you going to go to the try-outs after school?"

"Yes! I was planning on that."

"Then I guess we'll all see eachother again after school right?" momo said.

"Yup! Lets go Fuji, Aya-chan! Its time to go back to class!" He took her hand and started to walk back. This caused Ayame to blush...a lot.

'Why am I blushing! He's just leading me back to class!'

Fortunately for her no one saw her blush...except one. And of all people it had to be the sadist, Fuji.

'Interesting. Very Interesting' he thought to himself.

Sakura-chan- Did you like this one? Sorry its going at a slow pace. and its kinda short too.  
I'll try to make the next one longer. 


End file.
